gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Broker Bridge
The Broker Bridge is a cable-stayed suspension bridge connecting the boroughs of Algonquin and Broker in Liberty City in ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'', passing over the Humboldt River. It is based on the Brooklyn Bridge in New York City, although its approach arches on the Algonquin side are actually based on the approach arch of the Manhattan Bridge (which is also replicated in game as the Algonquin Bridge). It is the southernmost crossing of the Humboldt River, south of the Algonquin Bridge. The geography of the bridge (Broker Side) is similar to the Verazanno-Narrows Bridge but on the Algonquin side, it's in the similar location as the Brooklyn Bridge's northern terminus. The Broker Bridge in GTA IV carries vehicles and pedestrians only. Vehicles access the bridge via the on-ramps on Masterson Street or directly from the Broker Bridge Approach Expressway, while pedestrians must climb up many flights of stairs on the massive stone foundations, accessible from Mohawk Avenue in Hove Beach at the Broker end, and just north of Pier 45 in Fishmarket South at the Algonquin end. Vehicles occupy two dual-lanes of traffic, while pedestrians use an elevated walkway in the middle. The bridge depicted in ''GTA Chinatown Wars'' does not feature the said pedestrian walkway. Intersections History According to the documentary, A History of Liberty City, the Broker Bridge was built for transportation of cars between Broker and Algonquin and because there were wasn't a tall enough structure in which people could kill themselves, so the Broker Bridge was built for people who wanted to commit suicide before there were cars. The bridge was built before the American Civil War and its real-life counterpart, the Brooklyn Bridge, was built during the 1880s, 20 years after the Civil War finished. Collectibles *Three Flying Rats. Gallery Broker bridge.jpg|A lower view of the Broker Bridge in Grand Theft Auto IV. BrokerBridge-GTA4-deckdesign.jpg|The deck design of the bridge, with an elevated walkway and two dual-lane roadways, GTA IV. Cj note.png|The Broker Bridge seen on a dollar bill. BrokerBridge-GTA4-Algonquinapproacharches.jpg|The Broker Bridge's Algonquin approach arches in Chinatown, GTA IV. GTAIV 2012-08-19 20-57-25-66.jpg|Aerial view of the Broker Bridge. gtaiv_screenshot_officiel_011.jpg|Side view of the Broker Bridge, seen in an official [[:Category:Screenshots|Screenshot of GTA IV]]. Trivia * Although the bridge is blocked to traffic from the start of the game (to be unlocked as the game progresses), the pedestrian walkway above is not. It is therefore possible to walk across the bridge and enter Algonquin from the very start of the game. Doing so, however, results in a 6-star wanted level (although NPCs are allowed to cross the boundaries without the apparent penalty). * While the GTA IV rendition of the bridge features only two suspension towers, the GTA Chinatown Wars rendition features three. * Inside Drusilla's (Ray Boccino's restaurant) during cutscenes, an old picture of the Broker Bridge can be seen. * When using a helicopter above the bridge, the player may notice the suspension cables connect different parts of the anchorages. On the Algonquin side, the cables touch the tip but on the Broker side, the cables go past the tip of the anchorage and end when the ramps to Masterson Street begins. * The bridge appears in all 4 of GTA IV's game trailers. It is featured prominently in the first 3 and roughly seen in the 4th one. fr:Broker Bridge Category:Bridges Category:Bridges in GTA IV Category:Broker Category:Algonquin Category:Locations in GTA IV Category:Structures Category:Locations Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA IV Category:Streets in Algonquin Category:Streets in Broker